Tony and Michelle Forever
by klj12
Summary: Its about Michelle coming to CTU for a job interview where she first meets Tony. PostSeason 1 PreSeason 2.I want see how I can make my stories better.I don't want flames all I want is constructive critisism.
1. Chapter 1 Michelle

Michele Dessler woke up with a terrible headache. She had been out "celebrating" the night before with her roommate, Adrienne. They were celebrating another friend's engagement. She was mad at herself for getting a hangover, usually she knew better, especially on the day she had her job interview today with the Counter Terrorist Unit (CTU). Then to add to her disappointment she had 30 minutes to get ready and get there.

She jumped up took a quick shower, got dressed, put on make up, and went to grab a guick Nutri-Grain bar and an Aspirin when she found her roommate in the kitchen eating pancakes.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she said slightly frustrated from her early morning headache.

"Huh?" Adrienne said confused.

"Wh-, never mind." She decided not to bother with her friends cluelessness. She grabbed her "breakfast" and took the Aspirin then left. She was able to get there right on time by going over the speed limit and passing a few red lights along the way. She went in and the assistant showed her to the director's office. There were two men sitting there waiting on her.

The first man looked slightly aged with grey hair but not overly old. The other man, though, she had to mentally remind herself a few times to stop staring at him. She noticed that he had dark hair, looked younger than the other man, and was probably Hispanic. She later learned his name was Tony Almeida and the other man was George Mason. They asked her about her education, previous jobs, and whole bunch of other stuff to boring to list. Just to remind you it was not helping her headache and even though they noticed it was still nothing compared to her resume. Finally the meeting was over and she got her stuff gathered so she can leave.

"Were you alright today? You looked like you were in pain." Tony said when she had finally gotten everything together. She figured it would be best to tell him the truth.

"I was out with my friends last night celebrating my friend's engagement and had stayed out a little late so I woke up with a terrible headache." She found it necessary to leave out the drinking part.

" Well I'm pretty sure we're going to hire you so why don't I show you around?"

"Yeah, sure, that would be great." She said excited to be spendind time with Mr. Almeida.

(A/N- For those of you that are a bit slower than others, she likes him.) While he was giving her the tour they started talking ans she found out a few things about him. She learned that he was born in Chicago like her and was a Cubs fan. She could see he was a fan by his coffee mug. What she learned later, though, she would have never guessed. She was talking to one of her soon to be coworkers while Tony was talking on the phone. She found out that he was in a previous office relationship with a girl named Nina Myers a few months ago. I t turned out that she used him and was a traitor to the country. She was surprised that something like that happened to him. Then he showed up back from his phone call.

"Do you feel like you're familiarized with everything," he said.

"Um, yeah I think so."

"Good, trust me you'll get used to it after a while don't worry."

"Thanks."

"Have a nice day Ms. Dessler," he said with a slight smile that almost made her heart mealt. She knew this was going to be an interesting job.

"You too, Mr. Almeida."


	2. Chapter 2 Tony

_Because I'm not sure how I'm going to go with this story this next part is Tony's side of the story.I will probably continue it from Michelle's side of the story. If people really like this story and would like for me to continue then I will. It would start here and will continue without Season 5 disappointments. I'm trying to get hints on how I can make my stories better, so any request, questions, or suggestions you might have, they're welcome. If people do not like it, it will stop here. Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but hopefully that will all change . . . . ._

Tony Almeida woke up like he did any other day. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Unlike most of his buddies, he was able to cook. Rather well he might add. Anyway, they were doing interviews today for his old position. He hated thinking about it, it only reminded him of working for Nina.

(A/N-Like in the first chapter I will give special recognition to the "special" people, he was not excited about it.) He arrived around the same time he does everyday. He walked in and saw everybody waiting to be interviewed then came to the conclusion that it's going to be a long day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had interviewed 3 people and he was already about to fall asleep from boredom until the 4th person walked in. 'She's beautiful' he thought. She had on a beautiful white blouse that was just enough to look professional and sexy at the same time. She also had on a black skirt that stopped a little above her knees and black shoes that matched perfectly. Her name was Michelle Dessler. He learned that she went to school at the University of California and that she previously worked for Division.

By the time the interview was over George and Tony both agreed that she should get the job. She was obviously better than the other choices they had to pick from. So Tony decided to show her around mainly because he wanted to get to know her better. He found out that she was from Chicago like him and that she lives with her best friend, Adrienne. Just then one of the employees tells Tony he has a phone call. He reluctantly leaves Michelle to take the call.

"Sorry, but I have to take this call. I'll be right back. I'm sure Alana will answer any questions you night have."

"Sure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry I had to leave."

"Oh its fine."

"Do you feel like your familiarized with everything?"

"Um, yeah I think so," she said

"Good. Trust me you'll get used to it after a while don't worry."

"Thanks."

"Have a nice day, Ms. Dessler," he said with a smile.

"You too, Mr. Almeida."


End file.
